Mon armure diabolique
by lalala1995
Summary: Hiruma est-il réellement un démon insensible ou bien y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui se cache sous ce masque? Il rit tout le temps de son rire diabolique mais en réalité, il est bien plus complexe et torturé qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Shin et Takami seront-ils capable de voir derrière son masque ou alors resteront-ils aveugles? Treesome TakamiXHirumaXShin
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Je me lance dans une fic HirumaXTakamiXShin

Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner mais j'espère que vous vous ferez plaisir en lisant cette histoire ^^

Les perses et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas :p

* * *

Hiruma était épuisé.

Il dormait rarement, mangeait peu et s'entrainait énormément.

Le match contre les White Knight approchait à grand pas et il voulait à tout prix battre Shin.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il voulait que Shin reconnaisse son existence.

Hiruma courait depuis presque deux heures.

Contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, ils s'entrainait et même beaucoup plus que le reste de l'équipe.

Il poussait son corps dans ses derniers retranchements car il savait que lui non plus, tout comme Sena, il n'avait pas le physique de footballer américain standard.

Sans être petit, il n'était pas non plus grand.

Il faisait presqu'une tête de moins que Shin et Takami. Et il était bien plus fin. Il n'avait pas sa carrure.

Il avait beau se muscler, il ne prenait pas en volume.

Il était fin et sec. Son corps était dur, anguleux, osseux et souple. Malheureusement sa finesse était aussi sa faiblesse.

Il était fragile. Il était en réalité assez maigre et frêle, bien que les muscles longs, fins et profonds qu'il avait développé le masquait.

Il était conscient que son corps était bien plus fait pour l'endurance que pour les sports de puissance.

Il était à vrai dire, même plus faible que Sena…à cause de ses côtes.

Un souvenir de son père.

Il le lui avait laissé lors de leur dernière entrevu, trois ans auparavant.

Il lui avait brisé un bras, trois côtes et lui avait éclaté la rate.

Hiruma avait vraiment failli mourir.

Ce n'était que grâce à sa volonté qu'il avait survécut.

Normalement il n'aurait jamais du reprendre le football américain. La rate était un organe très fragile qui mettait des années à réellement cicatriser. Il en allait de même pour ses côtes.

En temps normal, en jouant, il ne risquait pas grand chose.

Il souffrait mais ce n'était pas trop dangereux.

Cependant les White Knight était une équipe très puissante et le risque était réel aussi bien pour ses côtes que pour sa rate.

Surtout si Shin le plaquait.

C'était rare. D'habitude Shin affrontait Sena, mais parfois cela arrivait.

Hiruma se décida à finir son jogging : il était presque minuit et il pleuvait.

Mais son corps en décida autrement.

Ses jambes refusèrent de le supporter d'avantage et il s'effondra à quatre pattes dans une flaque de boue.

Il dut reconnaître qu'il avait un peu trop forcé.

Il tremblait de froid, de fatigue et haletait de façon inquiétante.

Sa tête lui tournait et il n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Ainsi il ne put se relever quand il entendit des pas approcher.

* * *

Laissez des reviews ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila la suite ^^

* * *

Shin et Takami rentraient d'une soirée avec leur équipe quand ils virent Hiruma passé en courant à quelques mètres d'eux.

Soudain, ils le virent tituber puis s'effondrer à quatre pattes, haletant.

-Shin, appela Takami en se précipitant vers le démon.

Le brun le suivit en courant et le dépassa même.

-Hiruma, appela-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Le démon releva un peu la tête et le dévisagea étonné.

-Shin?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hiruma? Demanda Takami en se plaçant de son autre côté et en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

-Je...juste un étourdissement.

Takami lança un regard à Shin qui acquiesça et ils saisirent chacun un bras d'Hiruma et l'aidèrent à se remettre debout.

Mais le blond démoniaque fut incapable de tenir sur ses jambes et les deux jeunes hommes durent le retenir.

-Hiruma?

-Je..., commença le démon mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase car il perdit connaissance et s'écroula sur Takami qui eut tout juste le temps de le réceptionner.

-Hiruma?! Bordel Shin, on fait quoi?

-On devrait le ramener à la maison. Je ne sais pas où il habite.

-Moi non plus, répondit Takami en le soulevant dans ses bras.

Il suivit Shin en portant Hiruma jusqu'à chez eux.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort que nécessaire le corps frissonnant et frêle du démon.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hiruma dans une situation de faiblesse et son coeur se serrait en découvrant cette facette du blond.

Shin ne disait rien mais Takami voyait bien la tension qui habitait ses épaules.

Il s'inquiétait, Takami le savait.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent dans l'appartement que Takami et Shin avaient pris en collocation.

Takami posa doucement Hiruma sur le canapé et commença à lui enlever ses vêtements trempés.

Shin alluma la lumière et alla faire un chocolat chaud.

Si Hiruma reprenait conscience, cela pourrait peut-être lui faire du bien.

Il revint près du canapé et regarda Takami retirer le pantalon d'Hiruma avec des gestes...assez fébriles.

Il dut reconnaitre que les jambes du démon étaient parfaitement fines et galbées et que sa peau semblait plus douce et blanche que celle d'une pêche.

Il fut à la fois soulagé et déçu quand Takami l'enroua dans un épais plaid en polaire.

-Essai de le réveiller, ordonna Shin.

Takami obéit et secoua doucement Hiruma.

Celui-ci gémit et entrouvrit les paupières.

-Takami?...Shin?

-Tiens, bois ça, ordonna Shin en lui tendant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Merci, dit Hiruma un peu surpris.

Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de pousser un soupire de plaisir en sentant le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fut un peu surpris de se retrouvé dévisagé par deux paires d'yeux brulants.

En temps normal, le démon aurait immédiatement analysé la situation mais là, il était juste trop fatigué.

Il finit la tasse qu'il rendit à Shin puis se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^Laissez des reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Bon et voila la suite! Merci à ceux qui me suivent^^ Les reviews me font vraiment très plaisir et me motivent à m'appliquer encore plus pour cette fiction.

* * *

La main de Takami passait et repassait dans les cheveux d'Hiruma.

Il savait que cela risquait de le réveiller mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider à se lever et à le laisser.

-Takami.

Takami ignora Shin et continua de caresser les cheveux du démon.

-Takami, arrête.

-Pourquoi devrais-je?

Shin haussa les épaules et alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Shin! Répond moi!

-Tu vas le réveiller.

-Il dort encore profondément. Il devait être épuisé.

Shin observa Hiruma avec attention puis lâcha:

-Il l'est encore.

-Mais il va falloir le réveiller. On va devoir allez en cours dans à peine une heure.

-J'ai pas envie de le réveiller, répondit Shin.

-On a pas vraiment le choix.

-Je ne vais pas en cours, annonça Shin.

-Quoi?

-Je ne vais pas en cours.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je vais rester ici pour m'occuper d'Hiruma.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça?

Shin haussa les épaules.

Takami comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui et, à regret, laissa Hiruma pour aller se préparer pour partir en cours.

-Je dirais au prof que tu es malade et je te prendrais mes cours.

-Merci.

Takami aurait aimé rester aussi mais il était plus raisonnable...Ou peut-être avait-il senti que cela mettrait Shin en colère.

Il partit donc en cours, un peu inquiet de laisser Shin et Hiruma seuls.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui procurait une sensation diffuse de malaise dont il ne parvenait pas vraiment à trouver la cause.

Peut-être avait-il peur que les tensions qui agitaient les deux équipes à l'approche du match se manifestent et que Shin et Hiruma se disputent...Ou peut-être était-ce pour une raison plus égoïste..plus personnelle...plus profonde.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait juste pas laisser Hiruma seul avec Shin...

Il poussa un profond soupir en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà arrivé devant le lycée et se rendit au premier cours de cette journée qui s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse.

Shin, de son côté, s'était assis sur le canapé, à côté d'Hiruma et avait allumé la télévision.

Il n'avait pas mis le son très fort. Il ne voulait pas réveiller le démon.

Celui-ci semblait épuisé et puis, Shin était bien comme ça.

Il profitait de la présence d'Hiruma.

La matinée s'écoula de cette façon. Shin zappa, fit des pompes, des abdos, mit un film...puis à l'heure de midi, commença à préparer le repas.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hiruma commença à émerger lentement.

De la cuisine, Shin suivit avec intérêt son réveil: D'abord, le démon poussa un grognement étouffé et commença à gesticuler. Puis il s'étira avec la grâce d'un chat, bailla et se rendormit...Quelques minutes plus tard, il se remit à gesticuler, il papillonna des paupières, les ouvrit...et le fixa un long moment, encore complètement déconnecté.

Puis Shin le vit froncé les sourcils, essayant de comprendre la situation.

Il le vit jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui et sursauter en se rendant compte qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon.

Shin n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que Hiruma ne demande:

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici dans cette tenue?

-Tu t'es évanoui dans la rue, en pleine nuit, sous la pluie.

Hiruma ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma et Shin le réfléchir.

Il sembla se rappeler de la scène de la veille puisqu'il hocha la tête et souffla:

-Je me souviens être tombé...après c'est le trou noir...Tu m'as ramené chez toi?

-Chez moi et Takami.

-Ah...ok. Je ne savais pas que vous habitiez ensemble.

-On est colloc.

Quelque chose dans le ton d'Hiruma avait poussé Shin à fournir cette explication.

-Je...Merci...De ne pas m'avoir laissé là-bas.

-Tu as encore l'air fatigué, fit remarquer Shin.

En effet Hiruma n'avait pas encore rit de sa façon si démoniaque et Shin s'inquiétait pour sa forme.

-Ça va mieux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bien dormi.

-tu as dormi presque douze heures.

Hiruma sursauta:

-Quelle heure est-il?

-12h20.

-Et t'es pas en cours?

-J'avais la flemme.

-Je vois...Takami y est allé.

-Oui...Tu sais que tu devrais essayé d'être en forme pour le match. C'est dans à peine une semaine le match.

-Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas fuckin chevalier, tu n'es pas près de nous battre même si j'avais une jambe dans le plâtre.

-Si cela te rassure de me provoquer...

-Je suis sérieux. Je ne te laisserai pas la victoire.

-J'attends de voir ça. Les White Knight sont plus fort que jamais. Même avec tous tes petits stratèges foireux, tu ne pourrais jamais vaincre le talent à l'état pur avec une bande de...

-De quoi? Demanda Hiruma dont le visage s'était crispé de colère.

-Une équipe de gamins aussi peu faits pour le football américain que toi.

Hiruma serra les dents: Shin l'attaquait sur son point faible.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le corps fait pour jouer au football mais il aimait ce sport. Il l'adorait. Il ne laissait jamais transparaitre ses sentiments, il n'en parlait jamais mais c'était sa passion.

Le football américain c'était sa vie.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à se lier avec les autres. Il était trop intelligent. Il voyait ce que les autres ne voyait pas. Il voyait leur faiblesse, leur mensonge, leur bêtise...Et il ne les supportait pas. C'était pour cela qu'il avait forgé cette carapace, cette armure démoniaque autour de lui.

Pour eux, il était un démon.

Au lieu de se taire et de tenter de se fondre parmi eux, il avait plutôt préféré jouer de sa faculté à les disséquer, à tout découvrir d'eux et à leur faire peur.

Il préférait être seul que mal accompagné...même si parfois la solitude lui pesait...

Même si parfois il aurait aimé pouvoir leur parler à coeur ouvert.

Avec son équipé c'était différent. Malgré la peur qu'il leur inspirait, ils l'acceptaient et le respectaient.

Avec eux, si il gardait son armure, ce n'était pas par peur d'être jugé, mais parce qu'il savait que son équipe avait besoin qu'il soit fort pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur lui en toute circonstance, à chaque coup dur.

Pour son équipe, il n'était pas un démon machiavélique, enfin pas seulement, il était aussi un pilier. Un pilier inébranlable en qui ils avaient une confiance absolue.

Alors, il savait que pour eux, il ne devait pas faiblir.

Il ne devait jamais leur montrer sa souffrance, sa solitude, ses peurs, ses doutes, ses espoirs, ses peines, ses déceptions...

Il devait être Hiruma le démon, celui qui même dans les situations les plus désespérés avait toujours un plan machiavélique de secours, qui savait toujours tout, qui résolvait toujours tout.

Et il faisait tout pour maintenir cette façade.

Seules de rares personnes avaient réussit à jeter un oeil sous le heaume de son armure.

Musashi avait parfois réussit à le faire baisser sa garde quelques fractions de secondes et Sena, avec son incroyable gentillesse et générosité, était parfois parvenu à deviner ce qu'il leur cachait.

Mais souvent le plupart du temps, il restait seul face à ses angoisses.

Par exemple, il n'avait jamais dit à personne, que son rêve était de devenir footballeur professionnel et que le fait que son corps ne soit pas assez puissant pour que cela soit possible le désespérait.

Qu'à cause de cela, il avait parfois envie d'aller casser la gueule de son père qui l'avait blessé de manière définitive...ou alors parfois c'était lui-même qu'il haïssait pour n'avoir pas eu un corps plus grand, plus musclé, plus fort, plus puissant.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être comme Shin ou comme Takami.

Takami l'énervait.

Takami était celui qu'il aurait voulut être.

Non seulement, il parvenait à déjouer ses plans les plus tordus mais en plus, il avait un corps du même gabarit que celui de Shin.

-Il ne sont peut-être pas fait pour le football américain, mais ils ont de la volonté et c'est cela qui nous mènera à la victoire.

Hiruma savait qu'il ne faisait que ce voiler la face mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Shin qu'il savait qu'il avait raison.

Shin quand à lui commençait à être énervé par le fait qu'Hiruma ne cesse de lui répondre.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et déclara:

-Hiruma, lors du match, je te prouverai que toi et ta bande de gamins n'avez rien à faire sur un terrain de football américain.

-J'attends de voir ça avec impatience, ricana Hiruma alors qu'au plus profond de lui-même les paroles de Shin s'enfonçaient dans son corps comme la lame d'un couteau.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser?


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le chapitre 4^^

* * *

Hiruma et Takami se faisaient face sur le terrain de foot.

Le jour de leur affrontement était enfin arrivé.

Après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Shin, Hiruma n'était que plus déterminé que jamais à gagner.

C'était stupide mais il se sentait prêt à donner sa vie pour remporter ce match.

Pour prouver à Shin qu'il avait sa place sur ce terrain...et aussi à se le prouver à lui-même.

Oui, il se sentait prêt à tout pour que les deux hommes qui se dressaient face à lui, le respecte et l'admire.

Depuis toujours, Hiruma avait toujours cherché la reconnaissance.

Surement parce que son père ne lui avait jamais accordé que sa colère et ses coups depuis sa naissance qui avait couté la vie de sa mère.

Aujourd'hui, Hiruma savait qu'il ne supporterait pas que Shin et Takami pose sur lui un regard empli de pitié.

Il n'était pas faible! Même si son père était parvenu a le brisé, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il était faible, si?

Si...En fait, tout au fond de son coeur, il avait toujours l'impression de n'être jamais assez fort.

C'était pour cela qu'il s'était crée cette armure démoniaque si parfaite, si forte , si féroce , sans faille, sans sentiment...

Parce qu'il ne supportait pas la faiblesse...la sienne.

Parce qu'il s'en voulait et s'en voudrait toujours d'avoir été trop faible et d'avoir laissé son père détruire son corps au point de l'handicaper à vie.

C'était pour cette raison que la seule image qu'il voulait qu'on ait de lui, ce soit celle d'un être indestructible, qui résistait à tout malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait subir. Un être au coeur plus dur que la pierre.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait prouver aux deux personnes pour lesquelles il avait le plus de respect et d'admiration qu'il n'était pas faible! Qu'il avait sa place sur ce terrain!

Peu importe que lui-même ne le croit pas au plus profond de son coeur, il devait donner l'illusion.

Correspondre à l'image qu'il s'était forgé.

À son armure.

Le match commença et les deux équipes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre avec fougue.

Au départ Shin se concentrait plus sur Séna mais bientôt la partie pris un tournant inattendu.

Les Deimons ne perdait que de quelques petits points et ils étaient en train de reprendre l'avantage.

Takami décida de changer de tactic et Shin commença à plaquer Hiruma.

A chaque fois que celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire sa passe, il se jetait sur lui et avec une violence inouïe, il le plaquait sur le sol.

La première fois, cela passa.

La deuxième fois, cela commença à faire mal,à ses côtes et à son coeur quand Shin cracha: "Tu vois que ton corps n'est pas fait pour le football américain. Toi et ton équipe de nabot, on vous écrase tous."

Hiruma gronda sourdement mais se remit en place sans un mot et le match repris.

Les plaquages se succédèrent mais il ignora le craquement sinistre que firent ses côtes et le sang qui envahit sa bouche.

Il continua de lutter jusqu'au bout.

Il voyait ses coéquipiers galérer et se démener pour gagner.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Même si il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement.

Même si sa vue se faisait floue.

Même si la tête lui tournait et que la douleur dans ses côtes se faisait de plus en insupportable au fur et à mesure que le match avançait vers une issue de plus en plus incertaine.

Hiruma n'abandonna pas même si il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer ses gémissements de douleur.

Il ne restait plus qu'une minute avant la fin du match.

Hiruma savait que c'était leur dernière chance de gagner.

Il aurait pu compter sur Sena, mais il avait un plan en tête, un plan que si lui et Sena exécutaient correctement, les mènerait à la victoire. Mais un plan qui nécessitait un énième plaquage.

Mais peu importe. Il allait prouver à Shin et à Takami qu'il pouvait gagner. Même avec son corps.

-Shin, est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de spécial avec Hiruma, demanda Takami en attrapant le running-back par le bras et en le prenant un peu à part.

-Non, pas vraiment pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Takamai en fronçant les sourcils, J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas très en forme. Il ne me nargue même pas et il est vraiment pâle.

-Surement l'idée de la défaite, répondit Shin.

-Peut-être, murmura Takami en observant son rival.

Non, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas, pensa-t-il en le voyant se toucher les côtes avec douceur et esquisser une grimace.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le vit essuyer un filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres qu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Il voulut retenir Shin mais il était trop tard.

Le coup d'envoi venait d'être donné.

Impuissant, il vit Shin plaquer de tout son poids Hiruma au sol.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Shin remarqua qu'Hiruma n'avait pas la balle et que Sena atteignait déjà le but à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Tu m'as eu sale démon! Gronda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond allongé sous lui alors que le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin du match retentissait dans le stade.

-Je sais, sourit Hiruma dans le regard se voilait déjà.

Shin sursauta en remarquant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche, sa respiration difficile et son regard perdu dans le lointain.

-Hiruma? Hiruma?

-Dégage! ordonna soudain Takami qui venait de se précipiter au près d'eux.

Il poussa Shin, souleva Hiruma dans ses bras et hurla:

-Une ambulance ! Vite!

-J'ai gagné, souffla Hiruma alors que sa tête basculait en arrière et qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, s'étouffant avec son propre sang.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, je me lance sur le chapitre 5!

J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews^^Cela me motive à écrire plus vite.

* * *

Takami tenait Hiruma serré contre lui tandis que Shin empêchait ses coéquipiers de s'agglutiner autour d'eux et de l'étouffer.

-Laissez lui de l'air, gronda-t-il.

-Shin, souffla Sena bouleversé, je t'en prie laisse moi le voir.

-Je suis désolé Eyeshield mais si je fais ça, je devrais laissé passer aussi les autres.

-Je comprends, murmura Sena les larmes aux yeux.

-Elle arrive cette putain d'ambulance, s'énerva soudain Takami qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter alors que le sang qui s'écoulait des lèvres entrouvertes d'Hiruma imbibait son maillot en une tâche écarlate qui s'élargissait de plus en plus.

Juste à cet instant, des sirènes retentirent et les pompiers entrèrent dans le stade.

Hiruma fut quasiment arraché des bras de Takami et immédiatement pris en charge.

Il fut allongé sur un brancard et transporter dans une ambulance qui partit sur les chapeau de roue.

-On prend ta voiture? Demanda Takami à Shin.

-Ouais.

Sans un mot pour les deux équipes inquiètes et atterrée, ils partirent en direction de l'hôpital dans lequel avait été transporté le démon.

Sur le chemin, l'atmosphère fut tendue.

Takami s'en voulait d'avoir appliqué une telle stratégie.

Il n'aurait jamais du dire à Shin de plaquer Hiruma autant de fois.

En plus ils avaient perdu.

C'était bien la preuve que sa tactique était la mauvaise.

Il avait blessé gravement Hiruma.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en regardant son maillot dont tout le devant était passé du blanc au rouge.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, souffla-t-il.

Shin qui conduisait, lui jeta u regard er aquiesça.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir ordonné de le plaquer, souffla Takami.

-Ne le sois pas. C'est le jeu. Hiruma le savait.

-Oui mais...

-C'est fait, c'est fait maintenant. Inutile de culpabiliser.

Le ton de Shin était dur et Takami devina que lui aussi culpabilisait atrocement.

Il posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de Shin et la caressa du bout des doigts.

Shin ne dit rien mais se détendit légèrement.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et Shin exigea presque de voir le blond.

Mais on leur répondit qu'il était en salle de soin intensif et serait ensuite transporté en salle de repos. Durant les 24 prochaines heures seules la famille serait autorisée à le voir.

Takami dut retenir Shin qui voulut passer de force et le trainer dans la voiture.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, frustrés et énervés.

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas le voir! S'écria Shin en frappant contre le mur.

-Arrête, ordonna Takami, ça ne sert à rien que tu te blesses aussi.

Il lui prit le poing et l'ouvrit avec délicatesse.

Il traina ensuite Shin vers le canapé et le fit s'assoir.

-Détend-toi, souffla-til en s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Tu veux que je t'aide?

Shin dévisagea un instant Takami puis passa très doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et demanda:

-ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne l'a pas fait?

-Depuis huit jours. Depuis notre dernière dispute.

-Ah oui...Celle au sujet d'un certain démon.

Takami prit la main de Shin et l'embrassa:

-Je sais qu'on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble mais...je t'aime Shin.

Shin ne répondit rien.

Il ne répondait jamais rien.

Il en était incapable.

Il savait que cela faisait du mal à Takami.

Leur relation n'était pas simple.

Et elle était devenu encore plus compliquée quand ils s'étaient disputé au sujet d'Hiruma.

Takami lui avait demandé ce qu'il ressentait pour le démon.

Il n'avait rien répondu et Takami avait déclaré "Je sais que tu as envie de lui, et moi aussi je voudrais qu'il soit avec nous".

Ils s'étaient disputé parce que Shin pensait qu'Hiruma ne pourrait jamais accepté et que si il choisissait Takami ce dernier partirait avec et le laisserait.

Takami lui avait assuré que non mais Shin n'avait pas voulu le croire:" De toute façon, le sexe devient trop compliqué! On veut tous les deux être au dessus." avait-il craché.

"Non, arrête de dire n'importe quoi!"

Et la dispute s'était prolongé des heures les laissant tous les deux haineux et malheureux.

-Shin, souffla Takami, je t'aime. Je ne te laisserai pas.

-Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que moi dans ta tête.

-Mais dans la tienne non plus.

-Moi je ne te laisserai pas.

-Je n'en suis pas convaincu. N'était-ce pas toi qui disait que le sexe devenait trop compliqué.

-Il n'y a pas que le sexe qui me rattache à toi, souffla Shin du bout des lèvres.

Takami se figea.

De la part de Shin, une telle déclaration...

-Prends-moi, susurra-t-il en venant enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Shin et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsque la langue de Shin tenta de se faufiler entre ses lèvres, il ouvrit aussitôt sa bouche et l'accueillit avec un gémissement lascif.

Il se sépara de quelques millimètres le temps de souffler:

-J'ai envie d'être sur le dessus mais quand c'est toi qui est en moi, cette envie s'évanouie très trèèès vite. Et je n'ai envie que d'une chose...Te supplier de me baiser encore plus fort. De t'enfoncer en moi toujours plus ...hm...pronfond...hm...plus vite...plus fort...J'ai envie de te hurler de me pilonner, de me remplir, de m'empaler, d'aller et venir, de me déchirer jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs. J'ai envie de te sentir énorme et brulant te glisser entre mes fesses, forcer le passage, écartées mon cul trop serré pour toi.

Takami haletait.

Il imaginait toutes ses choses indécentes alors que les lèvres de Shin avaient quitté sa bouche pour venir embrassé sa gorge avec ferveur et que ses mains malaxait ses fesses.

Takami ne pouvait s'empêcher de frotter son sexe à travers son pantalon contre le genoux de Shin dont la bosse déformant son pantalon devenait de plus en plus proéminente.

-Arrête de me chauffer comme ça, gronda Shin en mordant la fine peau qui recouvrait sa clavicule.

-Shiiiin.

Les mains de Takami se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Shin et vinrent caresser son torse, ses doigts passant et repassant sur ses tétons.

-Baise-moi! Baise-moi!

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva plaquer sur le ventre sur la table basse.

Il sentit Shin, qui était désormais agenouillé derrière lui, baisser d'un coup sec son pantalon et son caleçon et une fraction de seconde après enfoncer son sexe en lui jusqu'à la garde avec violence.

Le cri qui lui échappa dû réveiller les voisins, mais il s'en fichait.

Le dos cambré à s'en briser les vertèbres, appuyé sur les coudes, il gémissait et haletait, alors que Shin ne lui laissait même pas le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion et faisait aller et venir son pénis entre ses fesses avec force.

Takami se sentait écartelé, déchiré mais il avait l'impression que cette douleur allait le faire jouir à tout instant.

-Oui! Shin! Oui! Ah! AHHHA! Encore ! Encore! AH SHIN! C'est bon! oh oui! c'est bon! C'est ça! aaaah! lààà! oui vas-y! vas-y!

Les mains de Shin le serrait si fort qu'il était certain d'avoir des bleus sur les hanches le lendemain mais il s'en foutait.

-Tu la sens là? Souffla Shin, tu me sens?

-Ah! Comment...Tu veux...ah! que je ne...ah!hmmm...te sentes pas!

Shin accéléra soudain brusquement ses mouvements.

-AAAAH! AH! HN! hnnn! hnnn! hnnn! hnn! Shin! SHIN! HAN! je vais exploser! Oh mon dieu! Shin!

-Vas-y, explose...hun! hun! hun!...Takami! T'as raison...hun!...hun!...Ton cul...il est trop serré...c'est...ah!...putain oui! c'est...bon! C'est trop bon! Je vais te...baiser...ah! ah! ahhha! ah!...juste qu'à ce que...tu en crèves...ah!

-Vas-yyyy! ouiiiiii! Tue-moi! Ne...HAN! han!...ne me fais pas grâAAAAH...grâce! Encule-moi! Prends-moi! Baise-moi! Défonce-moi! Troue-moi jusqu'à ce que...j'en meurs! Oui! Comme ça! Comme ÇA! LÀ! Fais le plus FORT BORDEL!

Shin se retira soudain, il retourna Takami sur le dos, lui arracha littéralement ses vêtements, prit ses jambes et les plaça sur ses épaules, le pliant en deux.

Sans aucune douceur , il se rengaina dans l'anus de son capitaine qui se contracta brusquement autour de lui et poussa un cri étranglé.

C'était mieux comme ça: ils pouvaient se voir.

-Je t'aime..., haleta Takami.

Shin entama alors une série de coups de butoir qui fit oublier à Takami jusqu'à son nom.

Il ne parvenait plus à murmurer qu'une suite de mot sans cohérence:

-Ça, AH! ah! ahha! ah! ouhhh! haaaan!...Shin! oui! Shin! Shin! oh ouiii! OUIIII! Je ahhha! aha! encore! ENCORE! met-là! met-moi! Ah! ah! ah! ahaaa! AHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Takami jouit violemment. Dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, son sperme aspergea son propre visage.

Shin n'en pouvait plus.

Il aimait trop son capitaine.

Ses fesses étaient trop serrées autour de lui, son visage était trop sexy avec cette expression intense de jouissance et tout ce sperme qui coulait sur ses joue et ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa voix l'excitait trop quand elle partait ainsi dans les aiguë et qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris absolument délicieux.

Ce fut à son tour de se cambrer à s'en briser les vertèbres, s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible dans les entrailles de son capitaine pour y exploser dans un cri rauque, le remplissant de sa semence.

Il s'effondra ensuite sur lui, vidé.

Les bras de Takami l'entourèrent alors qu'il poussait de petits gémissements, son bassin continuant d'inconscient petits mouvements faisant bouger son pénis toujours enfoui dans le corps chaud et humide de Takami qui recommençait doucement à bander.

Ses mains caressait le dos, les épaules et les fesses de Shin.

Toucher sa peau ainsi l'excitait et il avait envie de recommencer.

Il commença à rouler des hanches, tout en embrassant avec ferveur la gorge de Shin.

Il vint lécher le lobe de son oreille et le mordiller, soufflant:

-Shin, j'ai encore envie.

-Je sais, haleta Shin.

Il se redressa.

Il se retira et retourna s'assoir sur le canapé.

Il prit son sexe en main et commença à le branler sous le regard brulant de Takami dont la main vint entourer sa propre érection et la pomper.

Ils continuèrent à se masturber, chacun le regard braqué sur les mouvements de l'autre.

Quand Shin vit que Takami commençait à être un peu trop excité et à fermer les yeux il l'appela:

-Viens me sucer et je pourrais te la mettre plus vite.

-Toi, suce-moi, rétorqua Takami en continuant de se branler de plus en plus vite.

Il ferma les yeux, et rejeta la tête en arrière, commençant à gémir avec délice.

Soudain il sentit un mouvement.

Il entrouvrit les paupières et se rendit compte que Shin était monté sur la table.

Il le vit venir s'agenouiller sur son torse et placer son énorme sexe violacé devant ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait son souffle saccadé.

-Je t'ai dit de me sucer, murmura Shin en lui soulevant la tête et en enfonçant de force son sexe dans sa bouche, l'étouffant.

Takami tenta de l'accepter mais Shin ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer et fit aller et venir sa tête d'avant en arrière.

-Applique toi, ordonna-t-il.

Takami obéit.

Il lécha, suça, mordilla, aspira jusqu'à ce que soudain Shin se retire et retourne s'affaler sur le canapé, haletant, la queue dressée à la verticale.

Takami le regarda un instant un peu perdu et Shin eut un léger sourire.

-Ta monture, souffla-t-il en effleurant son sexe qui tressaillit, si ça te tente une petite chevauchée?

Takami se redressa d'un bon.

-Oh que oui, ça me tente.

En un instant il se glissa sur les genoux de Shin qui guida son pénis jusqu'à son entrée.

-C'est parti pour un petit rodéo.

Takami se laissa glisser sur l'énorme sexe gonflé avec un gémissement si érotique que Shin ne put se retenir et jouit immédiatement.

Takami ne put retenir un cri de pur extase en sentant le liquide brulant gicler dans son corps.

Mais la seconde d'après se fut un gémissement de frustration qui lui échappa alors que le sexe de Shin devenait mou en lui.

-Merde, jura Shin en se rendant compte qu'il avait été trop rapide et que son amant n'avait pas jouit.

Il avait trop surestimé sa résistance, la pipe que lui avait faite Takami l'avait bien trop excité.

-Je suis désolé, Murmura-t-il, attends deux minutes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Takami remonta ses hanches, faisant glisser hors de lui la queue de Shin et des filets de sperme qui ruisselèrent sur ses cuisses.

Il s'assit sur les cuisses de Shin et commença à l'embrasser tout en se branlant.

Mais Shin l'interrompit:

-C'est moi qui vais te satisfaire.

Il fit allonger Takami sur le canapé et s'étendit sur lui. Il commença à l'embrasser puis descendit dans son cou, puis sur ses pectoraux.

Il le prit en main alors qu'il suçait avec avidité un de ses tétons qui pointaient vers lui comme réclamant ses attentions.

Takami poussa de petits cris, serrant ses doigts sur ses mèches brunes.

Shin continua son petit chemin et bientôt sa bouche vint engloutir son gland rougi.

-AAAHA, cria Takami en se tordant dans tous les sens, alors que les lèvres de Shin se serraient autour de lui de manière insupportable.

Shin serra les joue et commença à pomper.

À chaque fois qu'il arrivait en haut du membre, il léchait le gland avec application appuyant sa langue sur la petite fente au somment de celui-ci.

D'une main, il caressait le ventre de Takami et de l'autre, il enfonçait trois doigt dans son anus que le sperme avait rendu mouillé et glissant.

Cela faisait un bruit de succion indécent et terriblement bandant.

Shin sentait son propre sexe pulser entre ses cuisses et il se retenait de ne pas pénétrer Takami immédiatement.

Il voulait d'abord se faire pardonner de ne pas l'avoir satisfait quand il s'était empaler sur lui.

Shin sentit les soubresauts du bassin de Takami se faire plus désordonnés et il retira sa bouche de son pénis.

Il vint juste en lécher et en embrasser le somment avec délectation.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Takami qui jouit dans un cri, éclaboussant son visage.

-Shin, appela-t-il à bout de souffle, tendant les bras vers lui.

Mais Shin refusa l'invitation.

Il lui souleva les fesses, plaça sa queue qui avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur devant son anus d'où coulait encore du sperme et du sang et s'y enfonça avec une lenteur calculée.

Il n'avait pas prévu que cela fasse un tel effet à Takami.

La tête de celui-ci bascula en arrière alors que ses yeux se révulsaient.

Il ouvrit la bouche en un cri inarticulé alors que Shin parvenait à lui tirer un orgasme à sec.

Shin perdit la tête en sentant les entrailles de Takami palpiter autour de lui, le broyant.

Il se déchaina dans l'anus malmené de Takami, ses bourses claquant contre ses fesses avec force.

Il entrait, sortait, entrait, sortait, entrait, sortait...

Il s'enfonçait avec une telle force et une telle rapidité que Takami ne parvenait plus à suivre le rythme et ne pouvait que subir, ravagé par le plaisir. Il arrivait à peine à respirer et ses cris étaient rauques et étouffés. Trop de sensations le balayaient, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Soudain Shin prit Takami dans ses bras et changea de position.

Il était désormais assis et son capitaine le chevauchait.

De cette façon son sexe s'enfonçait encore plus profond dans le corps bouillant qui l'accueillait.

C'était juste trop pour Takami qui poussa un gémissement sourd et jouit violemment, presque prit de spasme, alors que des larmes de plaisir lui échappait.

Mais Shin n'était pas encore venu et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Alors que Takami s'agrippait à ses épaules, il attrapa ses hanches et commença à leur imposer un mouvement sauvage de haut en bas, faisant s'empaler Takami sur son érection plus que présente.

Takami haletait et chuchotait des mots sans suite au creux de son oreille, n'ayant même plus la force de crier.

Ses ongles tracèrent des sillons dans le dos Shin quand celui-ci décida que son sexe ne suffisait pas et rajouta deux de ses doigts entre les fesses de Takami qui geignit longuement.

D'une main Takami se tenait aux épaules de Shin, cela l'aidait à soulever ses hanches auxquelles Shin imposait un rythme digne d'un marathon, et de l'autre il se masturbait avec une certaine violence.

Peu à peu ses gémissement se muèrent en cris alors que Shin grognait dans son cou de manière rauque.

Quand un troisième et un quatrième doigt entrèrent en lui sans ménagement, il accéléra soudain ses mouvements et son épuisement s'envola instantanément. Il se mit à s'empaler sur le membre et les doigts de Shin avec précipitation et fougue.

Celui-ci, profita de ne plus avoir à aider les mouvements de Takami pour se servir de son autre main pour venir saisir la nuque de Takami et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent alors que Takami accélérait encore ses poussés qui devinrent vite désordonnées et empressées.

Son corps était à bout.

Il se tendit soudain d'un coup, mordant la lèvre de Shin alors qu'il se répandait sur son ventre.

Shin le sentit s'affaisser et gronda: lui il n'avait toujours jouis.

Takami sembla s'en rendre compte, en effet il sentait encore le sexe incroyablement dur de Shin le transpercer assez douloureusement.

Il fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre ses mouvements.

Il se dépêcha, sentant ses forces l'abandonner, de donner des coups de reins puissants et rapides...

Il venait de jouir mais son excitation remonta aussitôt en entendant Shin gémir son nom d'une voix cassée:

-Ahh! Ah! Takami!...Merci...Continue! Tiens encore un peu! Aha! ah! ah! ah! Oui! Tiens encore! un peu! je vais venir! je vais te remplir! je vais jouir bientôt!

-C'est bon...hn, le rassura Takami en lui prenant la main et en la posant sur son sexe, lui faisant remarqué qu'il était de nouveau dur.

Shin se remit aussitôt à le branler.

Cette fois, il fallait qu'ils viennent ensemble sinon, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

Mais il voyait que Takami avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le rythme.

Il bloqua soudain ses mouvements et ordonna:

-Met toi à quatre pattes.

Takami obéit avec quelques difficultés.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant que Shin se rengaine mais il les rouvrit et poussa un long gémissement surpris en sentant sa langue s'efoncer en lui à la place de son pénis.

La tête lui tourna en sentant ce petit bout de chair le caresser à cette endroit.

c'était la première fois que Shin lui faisait ça.

Le plaisir était trop fort et il sentit les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer.

-Shin...stop...je vais...

Shin saisit aussitôt son sexe le serrant fort pour l'empêcher de jouir.

Il continua de le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot n'échappe à Takami et qu'il supplie d'une voix faible:

-Shin...j'en peux plus...Shin...Ça fait mal...Shin...

Shin se sentit un peu coupable de le pousser autant à bout.

Sans lâcher son sexe, il se redressa et guida le sien contre son entrée.

-Je sais que tu aime cette position, dit-il d'une voix tendue en entrant doucement en lui, profites.

Il entama de longs, lents et profonds mouvements qui firent céder les bras de Takami qui se retrouva la visage contre le matelas, les fesses en l'air.

-C'est parti, souffla Shin.

Le rythme changea brutalement.

Les mouvements de Shin ne furent jamais aussi violents qu'à cet instant là.

L'anus de Takami se mit à saigner mais à ce moment précis ils s'en foutaient tous les deux.

Ils criaient tous les deux aussi fort, à bout de force et de nerf.

Plus rien ne comptait à cet instant que ce besoin de se satisfaire. De se vider et d'être enfin combler.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus.

Shin ne savait pas qu'il en était capable mais il accéléra encore, brisant presque le dos de Takami sous la force de ses coups de buttoir.

Il lâcha soudain le sexe de Takami qui jouit dans un ultime gémissement, son anus comprimant la queue de Shin qui se tendit soudain et hurla alors qu'il jouissait une fois de plus dans le ventre de son amant.

Ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, à bout de souffle.

Shin sentit Takami s'endormir ou s'évanouir sous lui et il décida d'en faire de même se laissant aller après avoir déposer un petit baiser sur sa tempe.

* * *

Ouais laissé des reviews parce que c'est pas cool quand on se rend compte que pour certaines fic, une seule personne sur quarante commente^^


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou! Et voici le sixième chapitre !

Dans celui-là, des choses vont se passées héhéhéhé!

* * *

Lorsque Shin se réveilla, il poussa un soupire de plaisir en sentant le corps chaud de Takami pressé contre le sien.

Il se sentait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour avec cette passion, cette violence et cette envie.

Cela avait été délicieux.

Inconsciemment, sa main dériva sur le corps de Takami, le caressant avec tendresse.

Il grimaça en le sentant tout collant et songea qu'il fallait surement qu'ils aillent prendre une douche ou un bain et se débarrasser du sperme, de la transpiration et des quelques traces de sang qui les couvraient.

-Takami, appela-t-il doucement en le secouant un peu.

Celui-ci gémit doucement et se colla contre Shin, se frottant un peu contre lui tel un chat.

-Takami, gronda Shin, tu veux qu'on recommence tout de suite ou quoi?

-Non...J'ai encore envie de dormir.

-T'es sur, murmura Shin tout contre son oreille.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Takami et Shin sut qu'il avait gagné.

Il attira Takami à lui dans un baiser tendre.

C'était le matin, il ne voulait pas le réveiller trop brutalment.

Il savait que son amant n'était pas du matin.

Il mettait presqu'une heure à émerger et si on le brusquait trop au saut du lit, il pouvait se montrer très susceptible durant tout le reste de la journée.

C'est pourquoi, il commença doucement à le caresser et à l'embrasser.

Il approfondit lentement le baiser, sa langue s'enfonçant peu à peu entre les lèvres de Takami qui la suçotait avec plaisir.

Il était encore tout chaud, tout engourdi de sommeil et ses mouvements étaient lents et lascifs.

Il roulait sensuellement des hanches, touchant délicatement le corps de Shin.

-Tu m'aimes? Souffla doucement Takami.

Shin se figea un instant puis recommença à l'embrasser avec plus de ferveur.

Mais Takami le repoussa légèrement:

-Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas?

La main de Shin gllissa sur les fesses de Takami alors qu'il venait mordre la base de sa nuque.

-Ah!

Takami ne put reprimer un gémissement et se cambra un peu:

-Tu ne m'aimes pa, c'est ça?

-Arrête de dire de la merde, s'énerva Shin et le plaquant férocement sur le dos et en enfonçant deux doigts dans son anus.

-Shin!

Shin trouvant Takami suffisamment détendu, retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe.

-AAAAH!

Shin se retint de toutes ses forces de commencer immédiatement à pilonner Takami.

Il ne voulait pas le faire aussi violemment que la veille.

Il attendit que Takami arrête de gémir pour commencer lentement à se retirer avant de revenir avec fougue.

-Shiiiin!

-Du calme...On va le faire...hun!...doucement...hun! ce matin! hun!

-Ouiiii...ahaaaaa...Ouiiiii...ouuuh!

Quelques instants plus tard Takami et Shin étaient sous la douche.

-Tu crois que cette fois, on va pouvoir voir Hiruma?

-Je ne sais pas.

TSH#TSH#TSH#TSH

Hiruma avait ouvert les yeux au petit matin.

Il avait poussé un profond soupire en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital, que son corps était entouré de bandage et q'un masque à oxygène couvrait son visage.

Il l'enleva d'un geste rageur et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

De toute façon avant que les infirmières ne viennent, personne ne viendrait l'emmerder et le forcer à remettre cette saleté de masque qui l'étouffait plus qu'il ne l'aidait à respirer.

En parlant de respirer, jamais il n'aurait penser que cette simple action puisse être si douloureuse.

À chaque inspiration, il sentait ses côtes l'élancer douloureusement.

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arrivait plus à remplir entièrement ses poumons et cela lui laissait la désagréable impression d'asphixier.

Mettrait-il longtemps à guérir?

Ses blessures étaient-elles graves?

Qu'allait penser son équipe?

Qu'allait penser Shin? Et Takami?

Il avait gagné...Mais il s'était effondré, vomissant son propre sang.

Cela faisait-t-il de lui un faible?

Oui.

Comme son père le lui répétait.

Comme Shin et Takami le pensaient surement.

Hiruma sentit une vague de haine le traverser.

C'était injuste! Il avait gagné! Mais il avait tout perdu!

Il le sentait au fond de lui...Le football américain...C'était...Il ne pourrait surement plus...

Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Faisant fi de ses blessures et de ses douleurs, il se leva et sortit de la pièce , arrachant au passage ses perfusions.

Cela laissa une trace sanguinolente sur son bras.

Il sortit de la chambre et ne mit que quelques instants à trouver un escalier qui le mènerait sur le toit de l'hôpital.

Il y monta et s'y assit tout au bord, regardant le sol à ses pieds.

Parfois, il se disait que ce serait si facile de se laisser tomber et de cesser cette lutte permanente qui l'épuisait jour après jour...

Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça.

Car il était un guerrier.

Depuis le jour de sa naissance, il avait appris à lutter.

Et il ne cesserait jamais.

Mais maintenant, il se battrait autre part que sur le terrain.

Il savait que ses côtes avaient pris le choc de trop.

Il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Il sentit soudain une goutte d'eau glisser sur sa joue.

Il la cueillit du bout des doigts, surpris.

Qu'était-ce?

Une larme?

Pourquoi?

Le football comptait-il tant pour lui?

Oh oui, cela comptait pour lui.

C'était sa vie.

Sa seule source de bonheur...

Et elle venait de s'éteindre.

Peut-être qu'en fait, il devrait sauter...

Mais non...

Il se contenterait de laisser ses larmes tomber.

Il ne pourrait jamais devenir un footballer professionnel. Il ne pourrait jamais plus faire parti de son équipe.

D'ailleurs pourquoi disait-il encore "son" équipe?

Rectification, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire parti de l'équipe.

Qu'allait-il faire?

Comment allait-il occuper ses journées si dénuées de sens?

Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas mourir d'ennui?

Sa vie allait recommencer comme avant qu'il ne trouve le foot...

Triste, solitaire, ennuyeuse, terne...

Il sursauta soudain en voyant Takami et Shin passer quelques mètres plus bas, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Que venaient-ils faire ici?

Le voir sans doute mais pourquoi?

Il ne voulait pas les voir.

Il se leva prestement, essuya ses larmes puis se dépêcha de redescendre dans sa chambre et d'appeler une infirmière grâce à la sonnette placé à co^té de son lit en cas d'urgence.

Une jeune femme assez jolie entra quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre, l'air inquiète:

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Rien. Je voudrais juste que vous interdisiez l'accès à ma chambre à tous les visiteurs.

-Même à votre famille? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Non, répondit Hiruma sachant que de ce côté là il ne craignait aucune visite.

-Bien, je vais faire le nécessaire pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangé.

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce et Hiruma sentit soudain un vague de fatigue l'assaillir.

Alors qu'il se laissait emporter par le sommeil, il lui sembla entendre les voix coléreuses de Shin et Takami ainsi que celle de l'infirmière.

TSH#TSH#TSH#TSH

-Tu te rends comptes qu'il a interdit l'accès à sa chambre! S'énerva Takami.

-Il est surement énervé et fatigué, tenta de l'apaiser Shin.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il ne veut plus nous voir.

-Mais non. Il out juste vouloir récupérer tranquillement. Il n'a pas interdit que nous. On pourra le voir dès qu'il ira mieux.

-Tu crois qu'il est vraiment gravement blessé? s'inquiéta soudain Takami.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Shin d'une voix faible.

Takami le dévisagea surpris.

Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour le démon et que son amant devait sans doute se sentir atrocement coupable.

Il se leva et vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

Shin tentait de le rassurer et lui ne faisait rien pour le soutenir.

-Shin, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui aie eu l'idée de cette tactique, tu n'as fait que l'exécuter. C'est moi le responsable.

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries, aucun de nous deux est responsable de quoique ce soit. Le football américain est violent et nous n'avons enfreint aucune règle. Si Hiruma n'a pas supporté le choc, c'est lui le seul coupable.

-Tu dis ça mai tu t'en veux tout de même.

-Non, je suis juste en colère parce qu'il a fallut que ce soit moi qui lui montre que son corps n'était pas fait pour ce sport. J'aurais voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que le blesse.

Shin ne comprit pas pourquoi son amant le gifla avec force.

-Tu aurais voulu que quelqu'un d'autre le blesse!

Il soupira, comprenant son erreur et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

-Non Taka, tu ne comprends pas. Je veux dire que en jouant au foot, cela devait forcément arriver un jour...et que j'aurais mille fois préféré que ce ne soit pas sur moi que cela tombe.

Takami ne semblait pas convaincu et Shin se sentait assez fatigué:

-Arrête de faire cette tête là, ordonna-t-il, Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de dire ou quoi?

-...Si. Excuse moi, mais c'est la formulation...

-Ouais...

Shin tira sur la veste de Takami et l'obligea à se pencher suffisamment pour qu'il parvienne à lui voler un baiser.

Takami se laissa glisser sur les genoux de Shin qui était assis sur le canapé et ses bras vinrent entourer sa nuque.

-Bouge pas, ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant par terre entre les cuisses de Shin et en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Il frotta doucement ses lèvres par dessus le boxer de Shin dont le sexe commença à durcir.

Ses mains se mirent à caresser ses ados avec sensualité et bientôt, il saisit l'élastique de son boxer avec ses dents et libéra son sexe désormais érigé.

-Quand je pense que t'arrive à faire rentre ça dans mon cul, murmura-t-i en passant un coup de langue sur toute la longueur.

Shin poussa un soupire de plaisir et emmêla ses doigts dans la chevelure de son capitaine.

-Quand je pense que tu aimes ça...Petite cochonne.

Ils eurent tous les deux un sourire.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça, fit semblant de s'outrer Takami.

-Depuis que tous les soirs tu cries "oh oui Shin! Met-la moi! Oui! Met-la moi encore!".

Takami ne put s'empêcher de rougir en entendant Shin l'imiter de la sorte.

Il vit les lèvres de Shin se recourber en un petit rictus moqueur et il décida de lui retirer cet air de son visage.

Il enfonça brusquement toute la longueur de Shin entre ses lèvres, allant faire buter son gland au fond de sa gorge.

Cela lui provoqua un haut-le-coeur mais il fut récompenser par le cri de plaisir de Shin qui rejeta la tête en arrière, se cambrant.

Takami retira son sexe de sa bouche et demanda:

-Tu crois que tu me laisserai te prendre?

Shin se figea brusquement:

-Quoi?

* * *

Et voila je coupe là, mais la suite arrive bientôt! Oubliez pas de revivez!


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila le septième chapitre^^

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et je prends note des observations et remarques(je vais relire les autres chapitres et corriger les fautes d'orthographe) .

* * *

_Cela lui provoqua un haut-le-coeur mais il fut récompenser par le cri de plaisir de Shin qui rejeta la tête en arrière, se cambrant._

_Takami retira son sexe de sa bouche et demanda:_

_-Tu crois que tu me laisserai te prendre?_

_Shin se figea brusquement:_

_-Quoi?_

_-_Oh allez Shin, murmura Takami en faisant glisser ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et en les caressant doucement, laisse-moi te faire autant de bien que tu m'en fais.

Shin ne répondit rien et Takami poussa un profond soupire.

Il reprit le sexe de Shin en bouche et entreprit de le sucer mais il devait s'avouer qu'il était un peu déçu.

Il fut surpris en sentant la main de Shin se poser sur sa tête, le stoppant.

-Ok, souffla-t-il si bas que Takami faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Takami sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

Shin avait le regard un peu fuyant et les joues un peu rouges. Il semblait gêné mais pas hésitant.

Takami se redressa d'un bond et vint plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

-Je le sais, avoua Shin à voix basse,...et...moi aussi.

Takami s'interrompit un instant, interloqué par cet aveu, puis il enlaça Shin avec émotion.

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule et le serra à lui en faire mal aux côtes.

-Oh shin..., souffla-t-il, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime...

Shin le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec force et en l'écrasant sur le lit.-Dépêche toi de me prendre, sinon je le fais, ordonna-t-il entre deux baisers.

-À tes ordres!

D'un coup de rein, Takami inversa leur position.

Allongé sur Shin, il continua de l'embrasser avec passion alors que ses mains étaient parti à la découverte de son corps, caressant chaque morceau de peau qu'elles dévêtissaient.

Bientôt Shin se retrouva nu et gémissant sous Takami qui désormais embrassait sa gorge avec délectation.

Shin était un peu anxieux.

La première et dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait de cette façon, ils étaient tous les deux complètement bourrés et ainsi, il ne se souvenait même pas de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lorsque le sexe de Takami avait pénétré son entrée encore inviolée.

Il savait juste que le lendemain, il avait boité toute la journée et que il n'avait jamais eu le courage de recommencer...même que les brides de souvenirs qu'il avait de cette nuit là étaient torrides et jouissives.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la bouche de Takami qui se referma sur un de ses tétons.

Shin avait les tétons très sensibles.

Et Takami aimait jouer avec. Il aimait la façon qu'ils avaient de pointer vers lui au moindre effleurement, comme quémandant encore encore plus d'attentions.

Il se mit à les mordre avec douceur, à les lécher e à les sucer si bien que Shin ne parvenait plus qu'à haleter de plaisir, les mains crispées dans ses cheveux.

Shin stoppa soudain Takami.

Il porta sa propre main à sa bouche et se mit à sucer ses doigts avec des gémissements qui firent gonfler le sexe de Takami encore emprisonné dans son jean et son boxer.

-Prépares-toi, ordonna Takami en se mettant à lécher ses propres doigts.

Shin obéit.

Il se redressa, se tourna sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air appuyée sur ses genoux et le visage contre le drap. Les yeux à demi-clos, et avec une grimace d'inconfort, il enfonça son index dans son anus.

Il le fit tout doucement aller et venir, tentant de ne pas trop angoisser et complexer de se retrouver dans cette position si inhabituelle pour lui.

Il admirait la façon dont Takami supportait ses pénétrations.

-Je...je te fais pas mal quand...quand je te ...prends à sec...comme un bourrin? Lui demanda-t-il soudain.

-...Un peu...mais j'ai appris à m'habituer vite...et aussi à aimer ça..., répondit Takami en prenant le majeur de Shin et en le lui faisant enfoncer entre ses fesses.

Shin grogna mais ne le retira pas et commença avec précaution de petite mouvement de ciseau.

Il trouvait cela douloureux.

Il sursauta en sentant soudain la main de Takami se refermer sur son sexe et le masturber alors que sa langue venait lécher ses doigts, titillant son anus par la même occasion.

La douleur reflua et le plaisir commença à prendre possession de son corps.

Mais Takami décida de passer à l'étape supérieur.

Les doigts de sa main inoccupée vinrent s'ajouter à ceux de Shin qui cria de douleur quand les deux intrus l'empalèrent.

Il tenta de se dégager mais la prise de Takami sur son sexe l'en empêcha et il serra les dents, tentant de supporter les vas et viens vigoureux que faisaient les membres de Takami dont la main se remit doucement à bouger sur son sexe.

-Respire, conseilla Takami entre deux coups de langue.

Shin tenta de prendre de longues inspirations et de se détendre.

Il parvint ainsi à chasser la douleur qui se transforma en inconfort...puis en plaisir quand les doigts de Takami percutèrent soudain sa prostate.

Il poussa un cri surpris et commença de lui même à faire des mouvements pour s'enfoncer sur les quatre doigts...ah non cinq, Takami en avait rajouté un, qui étaient profondément plantés en lui.

Il se mit à haleter, appréciant enfin la situation.

La langue de Takami, ses doigts et sa main allaient le rendre fou.

Ses doigts tapaient toujours plus vite et plus fort contre se point si particulier qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Sa langue glissait autour des doigts broyés entre ses parois serrés et sa main coulissait sur son sexe, son pouce ne cessant de passer et repasser sur la fente d'où s'écoulait un peu de liquide.

-Takamiii!

-Rien qu'avec mes doigts Shin...Rien qu'avec mes doigts je vais te faire jouir...

-Non! Plus...Prends-moi...Tu en as envie...profites...

-Pas tout de suite, chuchota Takami en léchant ses bourses.

-AAAAH!

Shin n'était plus qu'une boule de nerf tremblotante sous les mains expertes de Takami qui se retenait à grand peine de ne pas prendre Shin tout de suite.

Il sentait ses parois se contracter autour de ses doigts et il avait incroyablement hâte que ce soit autour de sa queue.

-Taka! J'en peux plus! hn! Je vais jouir!

Takami sentit les muscles de Shin palpiter autour de ses doigts et son sexe tressauter.

Il arrêta soudain tout.

Shin poussa un véritable grondement de frustration qui se transforma en gargouillis étouffé quand Takami l'empala sur son sexe turgescent d'un coup sec allant exploser sa prostate.

Il sentit tout son corps se tendre et trembler alors qu'il jouissait sur les draps.

Takami poussa un cri puissant en sentant son sexe forcer le passage étroit et glissant entre les fesses de Shin dont tout le corps s'était contracté.

Il savait qu'il venait de jouir mais lui, ne pouvait juste pas attendre.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et commença à le pilonner durement.

Shin sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

Il ne savait même pas si les cris qu'il poussait était de douleur ou de plaisir.

Il se sentait déchiré par le sexe de Takami mais d'une manière terriblement bonne.

-Tu...hun! Tiens! hun! le coup? hun! Demanda Takami entre deux puissantes poussées.

-Ouiii! Ahh! Takaaaa! aaahhh! ahhhaaa!

La main de Takami vint de nouveau saisir son sexe à demi dressé et tenta de lui faire reprendre de sa vigueur.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il se contraint à ralentir le rythme qu'il imposait à Shin.

Celui-ci commença à se sentir vraiment bien.

Il se mit à rouler des hanches et sa main vint se poser sur celle de Takami qui s'occupait de son sexe, la forçant à accélérer.

Takami prit celui pour le signal qu'il attendait.

Il retourna vivement Shin sur le dos, le faisant pivoter sur son sexe, ce qui provoqua un véritable hurlement de la part de Shin, il prit ses jambes et les plaça autour de son cou et commença une série de mouvement frénétiques et déchainés.

Ses vas et viens étaient brutaux et bestiaux.

Il aimait se faire baiser mais pénétrer un cul chaud et mouillé lui avait incroyablement manqué.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il atteigne l'orgasme et jouisse dans un cri, éjaculant en jets de sperme brulants dans le ventre de Shin.

Il faillit s'effondrer sur son amant, vidé, mais remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas encore joui.

Il se retira, se déshabilla entièrement à une vitesse incroyable, grimpa sur Shin qui en réclamait encore, saisit son sexe et le positionna devant sa propre entrée.

Il savait que Shin aimait le faire de cette façon.

Il s'assit d'un coup sec sur le membre pulsant de Shin qui poussa un cri de plaisir, le dévisageant à travers ses yeux mis-clos.

De petites larmes de douleurs naquirent au coin des yeux de Takami qui n'était absolument pas préparé mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant.

Shin l'avait laissé le prendre, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Malgré le sang qui coulait d'entre ses fesses et ruisselait le long de ses cuisses et sur le ventre de Shin, il entreprit des mouvements rapides et brutaux, se déchirant et faisant hurler de plaisir Shin qui s'arqua, éjaculant d'un coup, les surprenant tous les deux alors que son sperme se mélangeait au sang qui coulait de l'anus de Takami.

Dès qu'il eut sentit Shin satisfait, Takami se laissa tomber sur lui, épuisé, complètement vidé.

Il sentit les mains de Shin lui caresser doucement son dos et il sut que ce n'était pas fini quand sa main vint se poser sur ses fesses et les malaxer.

-Shin, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Shin ne répondit rien et se contenta de se redresser un peu, Takami encore avachi sur lui.

Il inversa leur position et Takami remarqua que même après avoir joui, il n'avait pas retiré son sexe d'entre ses fesses et que celui-ci commençait à reprendre de la vigueur.

Shin posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraina dans un baiser passionné, tentant de lui redonner un peu d'envie et de motivation.

Cela marcha plutôt bien car Takami commença à rouler des hanches sous lui.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que tous deux se remettent de leur précédent orgasme et pour que Shin se mette à pilonner Takami pour la plus grande joie de ce dernier qui se mit à pousser des gémissement assez bruyants en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Shin s'interrompit soudain.

Il se retira, se leva, laissant Takami complètement à côté de la plaque et alla prendre quelque chose dans le tiroir de l'armoire.

Il revint en quelques pas, ne laissant pas Takami reprendre ses esprits et saisit ses cuisses, le pénétrant de nouveau d'une profonde poussée.

-T'es allé...ah...cherché...ah! hun! aah! ah! quoi?

-ça, répondit Shin an passant soudain un anneau autour de son sexe aux garde à vous et en le serrant.

-AAAH! pourquoi, gémit Takami, enlève-le! ah! J'allais jouir!

-Et ça, poursuivit Shin en l'ignorant et en lui montrant un énorme god qu'il alluma et qui se mit à se tortiller dans tous les sens.

Takami tenta de se redresser un peu mais les coups de boutoir de Shin le firent retomber sur le matelas pantelant.

Il se laissa lors faire sagement alors que Shin qui l'enculait toujours aussi sèchement et profondément lui expliqua:

-Je me vider dans ton cul encore un fois et après ça sera à toi de me défoncer. hun! hun! hun! ah! Tu dois me faire jouir qu'avec ta bite! ah! avant d'enlever l'anneau...ah! hun! et pour que ce soit plus drôle! ouh oui! je! je! ahhhaaa! je vais t'enfoncer ça dans le cul!

-Ahhhaaaa! ce que tu veux huuuuuun! mais...dépêche-toi! ça fais mal cet saloperie d'anneau!

-Fais pas ahana! ta chochotte!

-Moi! AH! une chochotte! Tu vas...hun! voir! Je vais te péter le cul! Shin!

-Hâte...de ...voir ça, haleta Shin qui sentait la délivrance arrivé alors qu'il s'excitait dans l'anus de Takami qui était devenu gluant de sang et de sperme.

Le sexe de Shin s'y enfonçait avec des bruits de succions excitants et alors que les parois se resserraient de manière convulsive.

Il se sentit venir et décida d'enfoncer le gros gode dans l'anus de Takami qui cria sous la nouvelle intrusion et hurla quand il le mit en marche à la puissance maximum.

Shin se baissa et enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Takami alors qu'il se déversait en lui, jouissant si violemment que des points noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que Takami le renversait sur le dos et le prenait avec une brutalité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Takami n'en pouvait plus.

-j'adore sentir ton sperme couler en moi ah! avoua-t-il à Shin.

Entre ses fesses le gode s'agitait avec frénésie et autour de sa queue, les entrailles de Shin palpitaient alors que ce dernier geignait en se tordant sous lui.

Takami ne perdit pas de temps.

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir si il n'enlevait pas ce putain d'anneau.

Il écarta les cuisses de Shin à lui en faire mal, et l'encula en de violents mouvements saccadés qui témoignaient de son impatience.

-Que avec ma bite, hein? gronda-t-il en se retenant de prendre Shin en main pour le faire jouir plus vite.

-Ouiiii!

-Ok, hun! hun! hun! hun! ah! hun! ahaaaa! Putain Shin j'en peux plus! Il faut que je vienne!

-D'abbord...tu me fais ah! jouir!

-je...J'en peux plus! ahhaaaaa! BORDEL DE MERDE!

Takami retourna soudain Shin à quatre pattes, saisit ses hanches et l'empala sur son sexe tellement fort que les bras de Shin lâchèrent et qu'un cri de douleur lui échappa.

-Tu l'as cherché, gronda Takami en continua ses assauts sauvages.

Shin n'arrivait plus à prononcer la moindre paroles.

Il haletait et gémissait, incapable de faire autre chose que de se laissé faire, que de subir et de sentir cette énorme colonne de chair qui le labourait de l'intérieur.

Il se sentait partir de plus en plus loin et d'un coup, il se libéra dans un hurlement de pur plaisir.

Takami tint bon encore un peu, continuant de bouger plus doucement alors qu'il redescendait, lui faisant encore ressentir de se plaisir qui l'avait ravagé quelques instants avant.

Puis il se retira, le retourna et plaquant une main de chaque côté de sa tête, le suppliant, tout le corps tendu et trempé de sueur:

-Libères moi.

Shin lui caressa doucement la joue et vint embrasser ses lèvres avec tendresse.

Il le fit s'allonger, vint prendre son sexe dans sa bouche alors que le gode ravageait toujours son anus.

Il se mit à le sucer doucement et alors que Takami pensait défaillir de douleur à cause de l'anneau, Shin le desserra.

Il ne put même pas crier tant son orgasme fut violent.

Il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche en un cri muet, tout son corps tordu à s'en briser, alors qu'il remplissait la gorge de Shin qui avala la semence de son amant.

La délivrance avait été si violente que Takami s'évanouit alors que le gode frétillait encore dans son corps et que la bouche de Shin l'entourait toujours.

Shin trouva juste la force de retirer l'appareil des fesses de son amant, de l'éteindre et de venir prendre Shin dans ses bras, les recouvrant de la couette.

* * *

Hiruma avait convaincu le médecin de le laisser sortir de l'hôpital au bout de seulement deux jours.

Il n'avait prévenu personne qu'il quittait l'hôpital et ne souhaitait pas le faire.

Il ne voulait pas voir leur regard rempli d'inquiétude ou même de pitié.

Il se dépêcha donc de rentrer chez lui avant que l'un de ses coéquipiers se rende compte qu'il n'était plus à l'hôpital.

Il s'avachi sur le canapé et alluma la télé.

Comme si le destin le narguait, il tomba sur un match de football américain.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, une puissante vague de chagrin et de colère s'abattit sur lui.

D'un geste de rage, il jeta la télécommande dans sa télé, fissurant l'écran qui s'éteignit en grésillant.

Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de son petit appartement miteux, ne prenant même pas la peine de se couvrir.

Le soir commençait à tomber et il savait exactement où se rendre pour obtenir de quoi oublier son malheur.

Ce fut entre deux ruelles qu'il échangea quelques billet contre quelques seringues et ce fut dans les toilettes sales d'une boite de nuit qu'il les enfonça dans ses veines.

La drogue ne tarda pas à se diffuser dans tout son corps et il se sentit soudain plus léger.

Il redescendit sur la piste de danse et alla s'accouder au bar.

-Un martini, demanda-t-il en tendant un billet au serveur qui le prit et lui apporta sa commande.

Ce verre fut le premier d'une longue série de treize autres qui disparurent à une vitesse alarmante.

-Va danser un peu, lui ordonna le barman en voyant son regard se faire de plus en plus lointain.

Hiruma haussa les épaules: pourquoi pas?

Il se fondit dans la masse de corps qui se déhanchait langoureusement (plus ou moins).

Il se sentait bien.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Il était noyé parmi tous ses inconnus.

La drogue et l'alcool le plongeaient dans un brouillard cotonneux.

Tout lui semblait lointain et mouvant.

L'univers tanguait dangereusement mais il se sentait à des années lumières de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il se sentait bien, loin, déconnecté.

Il avait l'impression d'être là, sans y être.

Il lui semblait qu'il voyait les gens mais que eux ne le voyait pas, qu'il était étranger à cette planète, qu'il était enfermé dans une sorte de bulle qui le dissimulait au yeux des autres.

Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, ni le blesser.

Que rien n'avait de conséquences.

C'est pour cela que quand deux jeunes femmes vinrent se frotter lascivement à lui, il ne les repoussa pas.

Il se laissa faire avec plaisir, son corps appréciant ce contact.

Il en laissa une enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche tandis que l'autre le touchait sans pudeur.

Cependant quand elles voulurent l'entrainer avec elles, il refusa.

Il voulait rester ici.

Il était bien.

L'obscurité et les lumières clignotantes de la boite accentuait son état et il s'y sentait bien.

Cependant son bien-être ne dura pas.

Une nausée commença à l'envahir jusqu'à devenir une horrible envie de vomir et, dans un éclair de lucidité, il se précipita dans les toilettes pour y rendre le contenu de son estomac.

Aie.

Vomir était douloureux pour ses côtes brisées.

Il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Il lui fallait de l'air.

Il vomit encore puis se traina hors de la boite.

Une fois dehors, il chercha un coin tranquille et s'y laissa tomber, calé entre deux poubelles débordantes de déchets puants.

Il levant les yeux vers les cieux et ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux alors que ceux-ci se perdaient dans les étoiles que les lumières de la ville rendaient fade.

* * *

Et voila.

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait, j'adore ça :p


End file.
